Explosive Feelings
by AngelicBeauty95
Summary: Dei/Saku: Sakura is held captive, how did she get there and what happens during that time? You have to read to find out. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Explosive Feelings**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Words : **270

**Rated : **K

**Pairing : **Deidara/Sakura

**A/N: **This is my first story so it might not be that good. When my words are in

Italic, it means either they're thinking to themselves or I'm emphasizing. If I have

any spelling mistakes in any of my chapters/stories, please tell me. REVIEW PLEASE.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 1**

"Everyone split up," Kakashi bellowed. Sakura, Naruto, and Sai immediately

separated. It was very hard to see where they were going because it was dark

outside. Tonight Sakura' mission would be border patrol. As she pushed through

the foliage, propelling herself forward from tree branch to tree branch, she

sensed a chakra signature closing in on her.

Deidara was pissed off. Why did he have to go through the forest at this time at

night while the rest of Akatsuki relaxed in the lair?! After taking all his anger out

on the trees, Deidara heard something or someone propelling from tree branch to

tree branch near by. He decided to go check it out to see who was bothering the

quiet of the forest. He saw a shade of pink pass by and he followed it carefully a

few feet behind.

The chakra signature was very strong, Sakura would turn around constantly but

saw no one. She heard a rustle in a bush behind her and waited a bit before

turning around swiftly to see a man. He had long blonde hair, some of it was held

in a ponytail on the top of his head. His cloak was black with red clouds on it; an

Akatsuki.

Good thing he had great reflexes or the "it", now known as a girl, would of seen

him. She had pink short hair and looked a few years younger than he was. As

Deidara was observing her he tripped and fell in a bush, _ow that really hurt_. He

waited a little and got back up, as he got back to carefully following her she

turned around and their eyes met. _She's pretty cute_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto.

**Pairing:**Deidara/Sakura

**Rated:** T

**Words:**208

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 2**

We both got on the ground in a fighting stance. He was making something

with his hands ready to through it at Sakura. Sakura wasn't ready to fight,

especially against an Akatsuki in the dark. He was almost done molding what

looked like clay when Sakura started walking over to him. She stopped for three

seconds, thinking of a plan. Finally she ran towards him and kicked him in the

groan. He fell while cursing at her, she dragged him further off and when she put

him down she kicked him two more times in the groan and ran. Sakura, satisfied

with what she did, walked back the direction she came from.

That bitch, why couldn't she of fought fairly?! It hurt so bad that he would

of cried if he hadn't had so much pride. Deidara felt very sick and wanted to get

back to the lair as soon as possible. If ever he would cross her path again, OH,

she would get it! He lay down on his back trying to look at his surroundings but it

was hard since he was in so much pain (that bitch) and because it was about

2:00 in the morning. After fifteen minutes, Deidara started to make his clay bird

and as soon as it was finished he flew off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Pairing: **Deidara/Sakura

**Rated: **T

**Words: **295

**Chapter 3**

"You need to earn more money," said Ino a little annoyed. Sakura hesitated,

"Hmm.. maybe I could be a cleaning lady, that should earn some money". Ino

nodded and left Sakura to make some flyers to advertise. After Sakura made the

flyers she put them up everywhere, and I mean EVERYWHERE. _In a couple _

_hours max. three days I should get a job. _

"EWW!," Hidan screeched. Kisame, Deidara, and Itachi ran to where Hidan was.

"Why the hell are you in my room, yeah?!," yelled Deidara. The three boys looked

at what Hidan was pointing at, termites and a dead fish. "I wanted to _borrow_ your

porn magazines," Hidan said innocently. Kisame grabbed the dead fish and Itachi

sprayed the termites while Kisame said, " We seriously need a maid or

something cause I don't want to clean anything else". They all nodded and Itachi

walked outside and found a flyer.

"Ino! Someone saw my flyers and called me!" Sakura said excitedly. "I start in ten

minutes!" Ino gave Sakura thumbs up and continued browsing through a catalogue.

Sakura took an apron and her cleaning equipment and headed off to her new job. She

wondered what the people would be like and how much she would get paid.

Everyone agreed with Itachi's plan, they would give the lady a room and made sure she

stayed so that she couldn't tell anyone that they were Akatsuki. Then when they didn't

need her anymore, they'd kill her. Since they had to pay her, they'd pay her three dollars

per hour and when they were done with her, they would take the money back. The door

bell rang and Deidara dashed to the door. "Hello cleaning lady, follow me ple…" Deidara

froze when he noticed who it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Pairing: **Deidara/Sakura

**Rated: **T

**Words:** 281

**Chapter 4**

What looked like a shark guy came to the door seeing how Sakura and the blonde guy

were frozen. He pushed the blonde guy and took Sakura by her arm, pulling her into the

"house". Sakura started to run but Itachi and shark guy held her tightly. "What's wrong?"

the grey haired guy asked to the blonde guy. "She's the one who kicked me in the groan,

yeah." blonde guy said furiously. Itachi gave Sakura a mini glare. "Let us introduce

ourselves," plant guy said awkwardly. "I'm Hidan," said grey haired guy. "I'm Zetsu,"

said the plant guy. "I'm Kisame," said the shark guy. And they all went on until the last

guy, blonde guy. He stood there looking at the ground, not willing to talk. "That's

Deidara," said Tobi. Zetsu locked the door and brought her to her room while explaining

the rules and the cleaning schedule. He also explained what would happen if she tried to

escape. Sakura unpacked her equipment slowly and started to cry. She would think of a

plan soon enough.

_I can't believe that bitch is our new cleaning lady. _He groaned and paced around the

room, trying to explain why they shouldn't let her stay. "She'll kick you in the groan,

yeah! She's stronger than you think! I think we should kick her out or _at least_ put a lock

on her door, yeah!" His teammates looked at him with a grin their faces. "Don't worry, I

took away any weapon she had dick head," said Kakuzu. Right at that moment the pink

haired girl walked in, they all turned towards her. Everything was quiet as she walked

past them and entered the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Pairing: **Deidara/Sakura

**Rated: **T

**Words: **232

**Chapter 5**

Shit_, there were no windows in the bathroom!_ Sakura walked to her room and when

Akatsuki members tried to ask her to clean, she would just ignore them. "Do _you_ need

anything?" Kakuzu asked sarcastically. "Food," Sakura said hungrily. After she would

eat, she'd go for a walk around the building to see how she could escape.

"Deidara, go give this platter to the girl," Zetsu demanded. "Why me, yeah!" Deidara

said frustrated. "So you guys can make a truce. Now go!" Zetsu said with content.

Deidara took the platter glumly to the girl. _I should have poisoned it. _When he entered

her room, the girl was dusting the furniture. Once she noticed Deidara, she took the

platter and sat down.

Sakura knew she was being rude but she didn't care. Deidara sat beside Sakura while

glaring at her. Finally he spoke. "Bitch" Then before she knew what was happening, he

had already hit her. Before he could go anywhere, Sakura punched him in the eye.

Deidara cursed and went to hit her again but Kisame grabbed his arm. He glared at

them while Sakura was healing herself. "Deidara! Don't hit the cleaning lady, we need

someone to clean…and look she's a medic-nin!" Kisame said in an angry tone. "There is

no way I'm healing any of you guys" Sakura said. "Oh _yes_ you will," Kisame said with a

mischievous grin.


End file.
